


The Collector

by magiclaud



Series: Inktober [5]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angel America (Hetalia), Arthur Kirkland - Freeform, Devil England, Fallen Angels, Hell, M/M, Power Play, Spy America, Sweet Devil, UKUS, USUK - Freeform, alfred f jones - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 09:05:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13268184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magiclaud/pseuds/magiclaud
Summary: Upon entering the lion’s den, it can be difficult to go back.





	The Collector

“So, you’re a fallen one?”

Alfred wasn’t surprised by the question. However, the fact that he was the one asking it gave him goosebumps.

“I figured. It must’ve been recently. Your hair is still darkening,” the demon noted. “My name is Arthur Kirkland,” a silence invaded the room and Alfred grew tense. He remembered the plan — because yes, he had a plan, but the intensity of those green eyes seemed to burn through him.

“Why did you bring me here?”

“It is my duty to welcome new assets,” the demon spoke so businesslike Alfred felt like nothing more than a transaction. They circled the hall until they stood before a room.

“My office,” Mr. Kirkland said. “Are you coming?”

Alfred gulped. “Why, of course,” he entered the room.

Alfred froze in his place.

“It is a recent hobby of mine,” Kirkland explained. “But I can’t get tired of it. The whole process is amusing, and the texture so soft — why don’t you touch it — Alfred, was it?”

“I— ” he didn’t know how to respond. Alfred wasn’t prepared for it. The demon’s lips curled into a smirk.

“You should come hunt with me someday,” he said. “I promise it’ll be entertaining.”

Alfred felt heat spread through his cheeks. “I’m not sure I’ll be fast enough.”

“It is mere strategy, Alfred,” Kirkland sat on his chair and sipped from a teacup. Their eyes locked as he drank his tea, scanning Alfred’s figure until his sight diverged to the wings that hanged on the chimney. Kirkland shifted so his pose was backwards in his chair. “When angels are foolish enough to fall they are foolish enough to lose anything.”


End file.
